We Will Still Hate Each Other
by The one you should fear
Summary: Kaiba gets dragged to a birthday party with his brother and gets drunk. When he feels sick he goes to the bathroom where Joey follows him. Yaoi! BoyXBoy Don't like don't read. Suck at summaries.
1. Drunken Acts

**WOW Hey, guys! This was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make it a chapter or two longer. Idea from a friend. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Seto absolutely could not believe it. He was currently sitting on a couch looking at the very people he hates the most. Why you ask? Because Mokuba just had to accept the party invitation. So now he is stuck sitting at this lame-ass party just to keep an eye on him. It was ridiculous, honestly, of all the people his brother had to associate himself with it had to be Yugi and his friends. To make it worse that miserable excuse for a human was here, Joey.<p>

The only good that came out of being here was the alcohol. As soon as he spotted it he got up and grabbed himself a bottle. Kaiba removed the cap and took a swig of the amber liquid. It moved down his throat quickly and before he knew it the bottle was empty. He got up to get another but sadly as he reached the area where it was kept he saw the one person he wanted to avoid most, Joey Wheeler. Seto glared at him as he grabbed a few bottles and turned away. Before he knew it, it was almost midnight and he had drank an entire six pack. He was still angry that he had to spend his Friday at Yugi's house for a stupid party, not to mention that there were only a handful of people there not including Mokuba and himself. He wanted to keep drinking, even made it his personal goal to drink more than Joey, who was catching rather quickly. As he went to stand up he got the sudden urge to vomit and he sneakily made his way up the steps to the bathroom. Seto made it just in time too. By the time he closed and locked the door his face was in the bowl. When he finished he sank down to the floor, where he passed out in front of the sink.

Little did he know that Joey noticed him sneak up and quickly realized that he'd gotten sick. After he had been gone for almost an hour Joey ran up to check on him. He grabbed the handle but it was locked. He stretched up and grabbed the key Yugi always hid on the door frame. Once he opened the door he found Kaiba passed out on the floor. Suddenly he got the urge to piss, so despite Kaiba on the floor, he did just that.

Kaiba woke up and looked over at Joey and groaned, hitting his head off the wall because he realized that he is not dreaming. Joey literally just pulled out his dick and took a piss right in front of him. He closed his eyes hoping that he would just go away because he was not in the mood to deal with him right now. "He, I was wondering when you'd finally come to" Joey began as he zipped up his pants. Despite his wishes the exact opposite happened. Joey kept talking to him, asking him question, which he ignored completely. Then he began to poke at his arms and cheeks if he wasn't as drunk as he was right now he would flipped out and punched him in the face but because he was he just let it slide. That's when he felt something crawling up his thighs and when it reached his crotch he popped opens his eyes to see Joey's hands on him. Now enough was enough, he let the mutt poke his cheeks but this was too much. He sprung forward and grabbed Joey's wrist and stared at him with the judgmental look he always has on. Joey must have been extremely drunk because what he did next was risky, he leaned forward and kissed Kaiba on the cheek. Seto pulled back in disgust, "Get off me you fucking mutt," and wiped off his cheek.

Joey lost it, he began laughing and snorting. And eventually became too much for himself, he doubled into the floor laughing so hard that he started to cry. As Joey calmed back down he heard Seto clear his throat. "We should have sex." Joey quickly looked over at Seto who was looking away from him, "It would be nice…" Joey remained silent and after a few minutes Seto continued, "We would still hate each other." Joey drunkenly agreed and climbed on to Seto's lap. They stared at each other for a few moments as Seto ran his hands up Joey's thighs and then leaned forward. He brushed his lips against Joey's chapped ones and ran his hands up his sides. He moves his hands to Joey's jaw bringing them closer and deepened the kiss. They both pulled back breathlessly, slightly panting. "So, do you have any condoms or lube?" Seto asks straight out.

Joey starting laughing again, "No, this was supposed to be a party for kids. Why would I bring that kind of thing for a kid's birthday party?" He kissed Seto again and when the two broke apart he rested his forehead against Kaiba's.

"So, how are we going to do this?"

After some thinking Joey smiled "Just use some saliva." Kaiba just kind of nodded and moved his lips to Joey's throat. He bit down, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark; he continued to suck on the bite. Above him, Joey groaned out his name giving him more courage to continue. He managed to get Joey's shirt and pants off as well as his own. Seto pushed Joey back on to the bathroom floor, crawling up between his legs and placing both hands on the side of the other's head. He brought his lips Joey's swollen red ones in a sloppy kiss. He forced Joey's mouth open which gave him the chance to slip his tongue in. Kaiba broke away with a smirk looking down and the mess beneath him. Joey had a bright red face and lust filled eyes, and at the moment, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Rather eager aren't we?" Seto said as he craned his neck to whisper seductively in Joey's ear making him whimper and squirm beneath him.

"Shut up!" Joey brought his knee up to grind on Seto's erection, and in response the older boy grasp breathlessly.

Seto moved his hand to grab Joey's hard member slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft and Joey bucked his hips, begged for more friction. Instead he kept his slow teasing pace and brought a few fingers up to Joey's mouth. "Come on pup, suck," Joey opened his mouth and moved his tongue around the digits making sure they were wet. Seto took them out once he deemed them wet enough. Soon enough Joey felt a finger at his entrance, he hissed in pain but was quickly distracted as Seto finally moved his hand quicker up the leaking member. Kaiba then added another and then finally a third until Joey was shouting out in pleasure. He pulled them out and moved his hand down his own shaft, spreading the pre-cum to use in place of lube. Kaiba positioned himself at Joey's entrance and slowly pushed in. His pace was slow at first, then gradually got faster. Joey cried out in pure bliss as he felt Seto go deeper inside of him.

Both could feel a familiar heat buildup in their stomachs, Seto was the first to cum, filling Joey to the brim with his warm seed. After he pulled out he sat Joey back in his lap and began to pump him. Joey moaned, throwing his head back as he came moments later.

* * *

><p><strong>Think there should be another chapter? Let me know what you think. <strong>

**!TheOneYouShouldFear!**


	2. Thirsty Fish

**WOW HEY GUYS. I typed this one up pretty quick for ya! Well this is the last chapter so Enjoy!**

**Also, last chapter I forgot to add this, so I will just put it here...**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own this show guys, it should be pretty obvious by now. **

* * *

><p>When Seto wakes up, he finds something he did not expect. Joey was naked. Not only was he naked but he was also lying right on top of him. His eyes widened as memories flooded back to him and all he could think was 'oh god I fucked up I fucked up.' This was not good.<p>

A few moments later Joey woke up, and his reaction was much worse. Joey sprung up, quicker than light you might say. He looked round for his discarded clothing and picked up whatever he saw. He pulled up his jean and fastened the button zipped up the zipper, "Seriously what the fuck, Kaiba." He put on his shirt and buttoned it up, save a few from the top. He continued swearing at the other than still sat on the floor, who didn't really respond to any of his insults.

Seto looked up at Joey and in a pained voice he said, "You're getting your disgusting mitt germs on my shirt." By now Kaiba had managed to pull his pants.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Joey asked as he looked down. He was wearing Seto's black shirt that he had arrived in the night before. Joey quickly unbuttoned the shirt and threw it off, not wanting to wear it a moment longer. He went over to the sink and washed his face then rinsed his mouth. He turned to grab a towel to dry his face off when he catches Seto's expression, his eyes full of regret. Once he feels like he is presentable enough to leave the bathroom without looking like he just had sex, he asked where his shirt is. Seto ignore him as he washed up in the sink. Just then he spotted it, lying right near the sink. He sighed, apparently they decided to use it as a rag to wipe off their cum with. That was enough for him, "nope, I'm done with this." All he could think was how he was going to avoid Kaiba for the rest of his life.

"Just shut up and wear my shirt you idiot." Seto threw the shirt over to Joey. "I'm pretty sure that's why you had it on in the first place, after all I don't want it back after you've had it on your body, and I don't know what diseases you have."

Joey puts it on anyway. He honestly could not believe Seto just said that to him. He took the chance that was given to him and laughed, "You were inside me and you're worried about getting diseases and germ from me wearing your shirt, are you actually kidding me, if you're that worried you might want to sanitize your dick then too."

Kaiba just glared at him, then cracked a smirk, "Wow Wheeler, that joke was original and completely hilarious." He fixed his hair and made himself look presentable. Seto quickly found his jacket he was wearing right next to the door. He decided that he could get away with wearing just that as long as he kept it buttoned up, so that's exactly what he does.

Joey was the first one out the door and down the staircase. When he reaches the bottom he finds Yugi and Yami cleaning the mess up in the living room and dining room. They were the only ones up, and not surprisingly, the only who was not completely shitfaced. The two worked quickly getting rid of the cups and bottles and whatever else covered the floors.

Although not many people came, the few that did were fast asleep on the couches, save Mokuba. He sat on one of the open couches eating whatever food he managed to find in Yugi's kitchen. In front of him played some old cliché 80s horror movie, which for the most part was getting pretty interesting. Soon after Joey came down, Seto followed. Mokuba snickered and gave him a look, "I know what you were doing I'm not eight years old, I'm thirteen." Kaiba just scowled over at him.

"Come on Mokuba we're going home." Seto really wanted to leave. He was trying to avoid Yami and Yugi. Yugi stood not too far behind him, eyes wide open in disbelief, while Yami was giggling and making jokes about it in Yugi's ear. Joey still couldn't believe it himself, he was so fucking uncomfortable. He started to pick up the garbage around it trying to get his mind off it. By now Kaiba was still trying to get Mokuba to leave but the kid wouldn't budge.

"Ha, yeah right. This movie is pretty amusing; we're not leaving until it's over." Mokuba smiled as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Kaiba sighed angrily. "Oh and by the way it just started like fifteen minutes ago, so why don't you go hang out with your boyfriend over there." Seto sat down next to him, face red as a cherry. He sat there for a while, nervously fidgeting and running his hands through his hair.

Joey was in the kitchen cleaning up whatever mess was in there. He looked around and made sure no one was around and when he was certain he pulled the shirt up to his nose and smiled. It smelled just like Kaiba, just like cinnamon. Little did he know, Kaiba was there, standing in the door way. "Hey Wheeler, what do you think you're doing," he said as he leaned against the wall. Joey jumped, surprised by the loud voice. "None of your business Kaiba just go away." Seto chuckled, he never though he would catch Joey Wheeler, of all people, smelling, actually smelling his shirt. "Shut up," Joey countered.

Kaiba ventured into the kitchen and made his way to the fridge; Yugi wouldn't mind him taking some food, so he figured why not. He grabbed some orange juice and poured a glass. He stood over by the table watching Joey awkwardly sweep the floor. "Would you quit starin' it's kinda weird." Seto only laughed as he took another sip of his drink and then continued to watch Joey. This time Joey moved closer to him, invading Kaiba's personal space. "Get out of my face Wheeler, your breath smells like shit." Joey tried to say something back but Kaiba continued with a laugh, "but then again that's probably because that's all you ever eat."

Joey opened his mouth, ready to respond with insults about how Kaiba smells but then he freezes because he can't. He starts to blush, the thought of how good Kaiba actually smells fresh in his mind due to him wearing Kaiba's shirt. "I… I do not." His reply was whispered as he looked away, at anything that wasn't Seto. When Kaiba picked up his glass again to drink, Joey did the unexpected, he leaned forward and kissed Seto on the cheek. Kaiba spit his orange juice everywhere; Joey did not just do that. "What the hell Wheeler," he wiped his mouth to clear the remaining juice, "that was real fucking gay." Joey just laughed, his face bright red now.

As Joey turned around to continue sweeping the kitchen Kaiba grabbed his arm and pulled him back around. A pair of lips came crashing down on his, kissing him firmly. Seto's tongue found way into his mouth mapping out every inch. Joey let the broom fall as he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck. Kaiba brought his hands on Joey's hips bringing them closer together. Kaiba bit on Joey's lower lip, pulling it in between his own. Joey moaned, rutting his hips against Seto's.

"GUYS, please not in my kitchen this is where people eat… food and stuff." They both pulled away quickly to find Yugi at the door way, "That's really just…" He slowly backed away and left the two alone. Seto cleared his throat, "Um, yeah, I'm going to uh… Take Mokuba home now… to um… water the fish or something…" Joey laughed awkwardly, putting his hands together behind his back. "See you around I guess…" Seto turned to leave the room but before he left he turned around, "You're still a disgusting mutt Joey."

Joey scoffed, "Yea, whatever you're real fucking gross too."

* * *

><p><strong>At any rate, I really enjoyed writing this. Reviews are love. Let me know your thoughts.<strong>

**!TheOneYouShouldFear!**


	3. Author's Note KSDFJD

**This is not a new chapter… Sorry if I misled anyone, BUT there will be another chapter at some point this month, I don't know it's in the works. Classified as a one-shot. Separate. I really wanted to write another one for this here and someone had requested a fic and I just couldn't get either of them out… So I kind of just blended them together and I hope it works out and people like it. Anyway, thanks for reading and uh, let me know if there is anything you would personally like to see in the next chapter and I will try to throw it in there.**

**!~theOneyouShouldfear~!**


End file.
